Latitudes
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Dia bukan seorang penjahat, mengingat semua tindakannya selalu disertai surat dan restu dari Your Excellency. Dia tidak suka terikat, tapi dia tak bisa melepas ikatannya dari Sang Penguasa Maha Tinggi. Dia ingin bebas seperti burung yang terbang melintasi langit, seperti ikan yang berenang menyelami samudera. Karena bagaimana pun juga, dia salah satu bagian dari mereka.
1. Gubernur Port Royal

**A/N: **Yoho! Saya datang membawa sebuah fict _crossover_ lagi. Gak tahu kenapa saya belakangan ini keranjingan bener bikin fict _crossover_.

**Disclaimer**: Hak cipta animanga Kuroshitsuji sepenuhnya adalah milik Yana Toboso. Sedangkan hak cipta animanga Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman tokoh di dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Bisa disebut remake dari beberapa novel karya Michael Crichton (**Pirate Latitudes**) dan L. Ron Hubbard (**The Black Pirates**).

**Warn**: Adult!Ciel, Human!Sebastian, penggunaan human name bagi tokoh Hetalia. Typo yang luput dari pengamatan. Multi chapter. Berlatar belakang era 1665.

**.::Selamat membaca::.**

Badai yang melanda Jamaika tadi malam meninggalkan jejak tidak menyenangkan di koloni Inggris di Dunia Baru itu. Pagi-pagi sekali, Ciel Phantomhive terpaksa mencium hawa lembab yang ada kala Sebastian membuka jendela demi menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih dirasa Tuan Mudanya. Menggerutu karena tadi malam dia tidak cukup tidur karena kembali terpana pada cerita misteri picisan karya seorang penulis di London sana, Ciel terpaksa turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan kepala yang terasa berat.

Sebulan lalu dia berulang tahun ke 27, dan beberapa bulan lagi tepat 2 tahun dia menjadi gubernur di Jamaika. Banyak yang berdecak heran saat Raja Charles menunjuknya untuk mengatur koloni kecil itu, karena bagaimana pun juga usia Ciel saat itu masih terlampau muda untuk menggantikan posisi sang ayah yang sebelumnya memimpin Jamaika, 25 tahun. Bahkan, diawal kedatangannya pun, penduduk banyak yang meremehkannya dan banyak dugaan bahwa Port Royal—lebih luasnya lagi Jamaika—akan kembali menjadi sebuah kota liar dimana bajak laut dan pencuri akan leluasa berkeliaran, merampok dan merampas.

"Selamat pagi, _My Lord_. Ini air putih Anda."

Ciel memiliki kebiasaan untuk segera meminum air putih ketika dia bangun pagi. Menghabiskan segelas penuh air yang diberikan Sebastian, Ciel berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela. Mengamati cuaca di kota pagi ini. Kediaman gubernur berada di atas bukit, dan berlantai 3—satu-satunya bangunan bersahaja di antara banyak bangunan yang dibangun dari kayu dan batu bata yang buruk kualitasnya. Ciel melihat jauh ke pelabuhan. Ada banyak kapal yang ditambatkan di dermaga, dan beberapa kapal yang masih belum merapat kemungkinan besar baru tiba setidaknya tadi malam dan sedang menunggu ijin berlabuh di Port Royal. Ciel bisa melihat perahu panjang yang diturunkan dari kapal yang melepas sauh di antara batu karang yang muncul dari permukaan laut itu.

Seperti pagi-pagi di hari yang biasanya, dermaga menjadi awal mula kesibukan Port Royal. Para pedagang bersiap-siap melakukan rutinitas jual beli di pasar dermaga. Setelah itu, mata biru Ciel menelusuri jalan yang becek dan kotor dari dermaga menuju kota. Puluhan pemabuk dan mayat yang terkapar di lumpur-lumpur di jalan diseret oleh petugas patroli pagi. Pandangan Ciel beralih, memandang pekerja yang mematikan lampu-lampu jalanan yang dinyalakan pada malam sebelumnya, juga pada kereta yang mengangkut air bersih dan bahan makanan mentah menuju kediamannya. Selain itu, jalanan Port Royal masih sepi.

Sebastian masuk kembali ke kamar Ciel dengan membawa peralatan mandi untuk sang gubernur muda. Sebuah mangkuk besar berisi air mawar, dan dua mangkuk kecil lainnya serta sebuah kain memenuhi kereta dorong yang dia bawa. Ciel membasahi rambutnya saat Sebastian menyemprotkan minyak wangi untuk mengawali pagi sang Tuan.

"Hari ini Tuan Muda harus menghadiri eksekusi hukuman gantung di High Street."

"Ah. Aku ingat itu." Ciel kembali membasahi rambutnya dengan pasta lidah buaya.

Lima hari lalu, Azzurro Vanel, seorang gelandangan Italia dihukum karena sudah menyerang dan membunuh banyak orang di pemukiman wilayah bagian barat Jamaika, Negril. Vanel dijatuhi hukuman gantung di High Street, ditonton oleh banyak masyarakat di sana. Hukuman itu sekaligus sebagai pelajaran dan ancaman kepada semua orang agar tidak berani melakukan kejahatan serupa di tanah koloni Inggris tersebut.

"Eksekusi yang menyebalkan." Ciel mengeluh. Hal itu merupakan konsekuensi jabatannya yang membuat dia wajib menghadiri eksekusi yang membosankan dan terlampau formal yang sangat tidak disenangi oleh seorang Tuan Muda Phantomhive.

Air mawar menyapu kepala Ciel. Sebastian membantu menyuci rambut Ciel. Dengan lembut dia mengusap rambut sang gubernur muda hingga lengket karena pasta lidah buayanya hilang.

"Berita apa yang kau dapat hari ini, Sebastian?"

Ciel mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, dan mematut dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar yang sudah ada di kediaman itu sejak ayahnya menjadi gubernur. Ciel menggosok gigi dengan jari yang sebelumnya sudah dia celupkan ke campuran buah delima, susu kelinci, dan pir matang.

"Kapal dagang yang baru tiba tadi malam bernama _Schorcher, My Lord_. Kapten Mathias Kohler yang membawanya."

Ciel bergumam sekali seraya berkumur dengan air bunga, lalu meludahkannya. Mengeringkan gigi dengan kain pembersih gigi yang sangat nyaman ketika digunakan, dia beralih pada Sebastian yang telah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Ciel kenakan untuk upacara pagi itu. "Kuharap dia membawa barang yang bagus. Aku akan mengajaknya makan malam nanti, Sebastian."

Sebastian menjawab bahwa dia akan menyediakan makan malam untuk tuannya dan tamu mereka nanti.

"Aku juga akan ke pelabuhan untuk melihat apa yang dia bawa."

"Apakah Anda ingin menunda hukuman gantung Vanel?"

"Tidak." Ciel menjawab dengan datar. Sebastian membantu Ciel mengenakan pakaian formalnya. Sebuah jubah sutera putih yang halus, yang kemudian ditutupi dengan _doublet_—jaket berkancing—beledu biru tua yang dijahit dengan kaku dan bahannya sangat panas. Ciel juga memakai kaus kaki birunya, dan topi bulu terbaik milik Ciel melengkapi penampilannya hari itu.

Pakaian yang dia kenakan sangat panas, apalagi cuaca di Port Royal yang akan segera berubah dari lembab ke panas kala matahari sudah benar-benar terbit, membuat siapapun yang mengenakan pakaian itu akan sangat kegerahan dalam sekejap. Namun, pakaian itu harus dipakai jika menghadiri acara resmi dan itu merupakan salah satu hal yang membuat Ciel benci menghadiri acara formal.

Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Ciel sekali lagi melihat ke luar jendela. Jalanan Port Royal mulai ramai. Teriakan dari kota dapat terdengar hingga masuk ke kamarnya, dan itu merupakan pertanda bahwa kota itu sudah memulai kehidupannya untuk hari ini. Mata Ciel turun ke bawah, ke arah halaman dimana ada sebuah kereta kuda sedang menanti di sana. "Apakah itu Komandan Arthur Randall?"

"Benar, _My Lord_."

Ciel mendecih, mengeluh tentang betapa paginya Randall menjemputnya hari ini. Dia menuruni tangga istana dengan cepat, dan segera masuk ke kereta kuda Randall. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri pekerjaannya di luar agar dia bisa dengan segera melepas pakaian tidak nyamannya.

**.::To be continued::.**


	2. Kiriman dari Inggris

**A/N**: Terima kasih sudah membaca prolognya. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan. Saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengurangi kecacatan yang ada.

**Disclaimer**: Hak cipta animanga Kuroshitsuji sepenuhnya adalah milik Yana Toboso. Sedangkan hak cipta animanga Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman tokoh di dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Bisa disebut remake dari beberapa novel karya Michael Crichton (**Pirate Latitudes**) dan L. Ron Hubbard (**The Black Pirates**).

**Warn**: Adult!Ciel, Human!Sebastian, penggunaan human name bagi tokoh Hetalia. Typo yang luput dari pengamatan. Multi chapter. OOC. Berlatar belakang era 1665.

**.::Selamat membaca::.**

Ketika Jamaika masih berada di bawah jajahan Spanyol, Port Royal tak ada bedanya dengan gundukan pasir menyedihkan yang terbuang dan menjadi sumber penyakit. Namun, sepuluh tahun setelah Inggris berhasil merebut pulau Jamaika, Port Royal dibenahi dan didandani menjadi sebuah kota berpopulasi banyak, namun tetap menyedihkan, penuh sesak, dan tentu saja dipenuhi para bajingan.

Port Royal mungkin saja dikatakan kota yang kaya, namun kondisinya yang menyedihkan tetap membuat jengkel Ciel setiap kali dia harus keluar dari kediamannya dan merasakan jalanan yang dilapisi batu bulat yang keras yang dibawa dengan kapal-kapal dari Inggris. Karena beratnya membawa batu itu, sehingga belum semua jalanan di Port Royal tertutupi, pengiriman batu dihentikan karena hanya sebagai pemberat kapal saja. Karena itulah, sebagian besar jalan di Port Royal berlumpur, penuh dengan sampah serta kotoran kuda. Nyamuk dan lalat berterbangan mengelilinginya, lalu masuk ke bangunan-bangunan yang dibangun seadanya demi membuat sebuah tempat yang memiliki fungsi yang nyaris sama: kios, kedai minum, tempat judi, dan rumah pelacuran untuk melayani para pelaut dan pengunjung lain yang berlabuh setiap saat tanpa henti di Port Royal.

Dalam mengatur masyarakat koloni, Ciel tidak menjunjung tinggi kehormatan yang biasanya selalu diperlihatkan oleh para bangsawan di London sana. Dia sudah lama menyimpan moralnya semenjak dia berada di Jamaika, karena dia bisa mencuri rasa hormat masyarakat hanya dengan tindakan rendah dan perilaku sepadan seperti yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang tidak berpendidikan di koloni itu, karena Jamaika bukanlah daerah yang menjunjung tinggi moral. Dia dapat mengucapkan sumpah serapah semaunya di koloni ini, di depan orang-orangnya. Dan dia tidak takut dipandang rendah di tanah ini, karena memang tidak ada yang bisa lebih tinggi darinya saat ini.

Jalanan Port Royal berbau tengik, namun Ciel tetap membuka kacanya dan mengangguk saat rakyat jelata membungkuk kepadanya. Selama dua tahun, Ciel sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca panas, bau yang menyesakkan, dan lalat. Dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan segala hal yang bersifat buruk, seperti pencurian, korupsi dalam perdagangan, maupun perilaku kasar para _privateer_ kala mabuk. Bahkan dia mampu tidur di tengah-tengah suara teriakan serak dan tembakan yang selalu berlangsung tanpa henti setiap malam.

Kereta kuda memasuki alun-alun dimana biasanya masyarakat berkumpul jika ada suatu kejadian atau pesta. Dan pagi ini pun lapangan luas itu penuh sesak oleh masyarakat yang antusias melihat hukuman mati Vanel. Pintu kereta dibuka oleh William T. Spears, seketaris Ciel selama di Jamaika, yang sudah berada di sana terlebih dahulu. Kala sang Phantomhive muda keluar dari kereta, dia disambut sorak sorai beberapa warga yang sangat menghormatinya.

"Mana Vanel?" tanya Ciel pada William. Ditanya seperti itu, William hanya memberikan kode kepada beberapa orang, dan tak lama kemudian sebuah kereta dibawa ke tengah-tengah kerumunan. Ada Azzurro Vanel berdiri di atasnya. Bajunya abu-abu dan sangat kotor karena penuh sampah yang dilemparkan oleh orang-orang. Dia berdiri dengan takut-takut seraya menatap satu persatu mata orang-orang yang ada di sana. Yang terakhir ia tatap adalah mata biru Ciel sebelum William melingkarkan simpul tali ke lehernya.

"Sungguh sikap yang berani," komentar Randall. Ciel hanya mendengus. Saat tatapan Vanel tertuju ke arahnya, dia seperti bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran orang yang sebentar lagi mati itu. Tatapan penuh hormat, namun ada kebencian di dalamnya. Kebencian terhadap orang-orang Inggris? Mungkin saja.

Ciel memasang wajah masam ketika William meminta izin untuk melakukan eksekusi—salah satu rangkaian dari acara formal ini—dan dengan cepat Ciel berkata, "Cepat lanjutkan, Will," sebelum William menyelesaikan kalimat yang seharusnya dia ucapkan. William mengangguk, mengerti. Satu tahun bekerja bersama dengan Tuan Muda tersebut mau tak mau harus membuat William mengenal betul kepribadian pria itu.

William sendirilah yang menjadi algojo di eksekusi kali ini. Ciel yang memerintahkannya, dan dengan senang hati William menerima tugas itu. William merupakan orang yang menjunjung tinggi sikap terhormat, dan dia juga menyatakannya secara terang-terangan kepada Ciel ketika pertama kali dia menginjak tanah Jamaika. Namun, kebenciannya terhadap sikap dan perilaku di Jamaika justru membuatnya sama seperti Ciel, membuang semua rasa hormatnya demi mengeksekusi siapapun yang tidak seprinsip dengannya, yang tanpa dia sadari sendiri; William kini sederajat dengan mereka yang dia benci. Dan itulah yang diharapkan seorang Ciel. Dia tidak membutuhkan asisten yang dungu, dan dia sudah merasa puas dengan William yang sekarang.

William turun dari kereta setelah memastikan simpul tali benar-benar terpasang di leher Vanel. Berdiri di samping kuda dan mengangguk pada seorang anak penabuh drum yang kemudian menabuh drum dengan cepat. Spears menatap kerumunan orang, mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara, dan memukul kuda di sampingnya. Kereta melaju, dan Vanel tertinggal di gantungan tali dengan kaki yang menendang-nendang karena kehilangan pijakan.

Ciel menatap datar Vanel yang menggeliat seperti cacing di depannya. Terus menatap dengan ekspresi yang sama hingga ungu wajah Vanel. Matanya terbelalak keluar, dan lidahnya terjulur. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang, dan tendangannya mulai tidak bertenaga.

Ciel tak mau berlama-lama lebih dari ini. Dan melihat ekspresi sang gubernur, William memanggil beberapa orang kekar untuk melanjutkan proses kematian gelandangan itu. Mereka menghampiri tubuh Vanel yang masih kejang-kejang, kaki Vanel diraih, dan ditarik dengan keras agar putus lehernya dengan cepat. Dan itu berlangsung dengan tanpa hambatan.

Ciel menjauh. Begitu pula William yang langsung menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan saat air seni menetes dari celana Vanel. Tubuh Vanel kini tidak bergerak, terkulai lemah dan terayun-ayun di atas lumpur.

"Eksekusi berjalan dengan lancar. Kuharap itu bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi yang lain." Randall tersenyum puas. William memberikan beberapa keping emas kepada orang-orang kekar yang sudah membantunya, dan dia naik ke kereta yang sama dengan Ciel dan Randall.

.

Ciel mengakui apa yang telah dia lakukan—menceritakan keinginannya untuk pergi ke pelabuhan kepada Randall—adalah hal yang salah, karena orang itu segera membawa dan menurunkannya di sana tanpa memberi waktu kepada Ciel untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan mengisi perutnya yang kosong karena belum sarapan. Ketika mereka tiba di dermaga, perut Ciel berbunyi tidak keruan, dan rasanya tidak nyaman. Terlebih ketika dia harus mencium aroma busuk yang sangat menyengat hidungnya ketika di pelabuhan. Beruntung, dia tidak muntah-muntah seperti saat pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di Port Royal.

"_Your Excellency_, Ciel Phantomhive."

Seorang pria bermata biru mendekati Ciel dan memberikan hormatnya kepada sang gubernur. Penampilannya sama seperti Ciel, bermandikan keringat karena matahari yang sudah benar-benar berada di atas Port Royal. Namun berbeda dengan Ciel, pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya sambil membungkuk. Ciel membalasnya dengan sedikit bungkukkan karena dia tidak mau terlalu banyak bergerak ketika seluruh tubuhnya sudah benar-benar gerah dan basah oleh keringat.

"Mathias Kohler, _Sir_, saya kapten kapal dagang _Schorcher,_ dari Bristol," katanya sambil menyerahkan dokumen-dokumennya. Ciel sama sekali tidak tertarik, dan membiarkan William yang membawa dokumen itu untuk sementara. "Apa yang kau bawa, Kohler?"

"Beberapa barang dari perak, _Your Excellency,_ selebihnya dari besi. Dan juga kain sutra dari Belanda. Daftar muatannya sudah saya sertakan."

Ciel meminta dokumen yang dimaksud kepada William. Membaca dengan cepat dan tertarik dengan cermin yang menjadi salah satu muatan Kohler. "Cermin apa ini?"

"Cermin kualitas terbaik, _Sir._ Setinggi dua meter. Saya bawa dari London dengan tanpa cacat maupun retakan. Tetapi, saya berusaha untuk menjualnya hari ini karena saya khawatir pada badai yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi di lautan. Saya takut cermin itu pecah sebelum saya mendapatkan harga yang setimpal dengan perjuangan saya mendapatkannya."

"Kau tidak menyebutkannya," protes Ciel kesal. Mathias Kohler menunduk meminta maaf. "Vash Zwingli sudah menawarkan sejumlah harga untuk cermin itu, _Sir."_

Vash Zwingli memiliki satu toko perhiasan emas di Port Royal, meskipun dia bukan pedagang kaya. Dia dulunya adalah seorang pelaut, dan bisnis perhiasannya merupakan sebuah bisnis kecil-kecilan yang dibukanya di Port Royal. "Aku yang mengambil cermin ini, Kohler. Akan kuberi dua kali harga yang ditawarkan Zwingli. Jika Zwingli keberatan, dia bisa menemuiku di kediaman gubernur."

Si pemuda Denmark mengangguk paham.

"Ada penumpang di kapalmu?"

"Dua belas warga yang ingin bekerja sebagai pedagang di koloni ini, _Sir._ Dan delapan tahanan wanita yang dikirimkan _Lord_ Grey dari London untuk menjadi istri warga di sini."

Ciel tertawa masam. "Tidak pernah sejahat ini Charles Grey kepadaku. Biasanya dia mengirimkan 50 tahanan kemari," sindirnya. Charles Grey adalah salah satu pejabat di London dan sering mengirimkan tahanan wanita ke koloni Inggris di Dunia Baru untuk mengurangi biaya menghidupi selama mereka dipenjara.

"Saya mendengar kabar, _Sir,_ tahanan di penjara Inggris banyak terkena wabah yang menyebabkan kepanikan dan sejumlah kematian. Mereka adalah yang selamat dari wabah."

"Wabah? Aku baru mendengar hal itu."

"Benar, _Sir._ Mereka mengatakan wabah itu dibawa oleh para imigran gelap dari Afrika. Sudah beberapa bulan wabah itu membuat panik Inggris."

Ciel mendesah, memaklumi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kapal dari Inggris jarang berlabuh dan tidak ada pesan dari Raja kepadanya. Ciel berharap agar tunangannya tidak terkena wabah ini dan segera mengungsi dari kota ke desa.

"Ada pesan dari Raja?"

"Tidak ada, _Sir._"

"Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak berita lagi, Kohler. Malam ini kuundang kau untuk makan malam. Dan, selamat menunggu kedatangan kepala keuangan dan petugas bea cukai yang akan memeriksa daftar dan mengawasi pembongkaran muatanmu. Jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan cerminmu kepadaku. Dan, kuharap kau tidak membawa awak yang terjangkiti wabah itu, Kohler. Ada kematian yang perlu kau laporkan?"

Si pemuda pirang tertawa kecil, "Tentu tidak, _Your Excellency._ Hanya ada tiga kematian dari awak saya sendiri. Dan ketiganya meninggal karena tercebur di laut saat badai, _Sir._"

Mendengus sekali, Ciel berkata sebelum dia meninggalkan si Denmark, "Aku membutuhkan beberapa pelayan untuk kediamanku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan harapan kepada pelayan-pelayan lokal. Pekerjaan mereka sama brengseknya dengan kelakuan mereka."

"Baik, _Your Excellency_."

**.::To be continued::.**


	3. Cerita di Meja Makan

**Disclaimer**: Hak cipta animanga Kuroshitsuji sepenuhnya adalah milik Yana Toboso. Sedangkan hak cipta animanga Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman tokoh di dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Bisa disebut remake dari beberapa novel karya Michael Crichton (**Pirate Latitudes**) dan L. Ron Hubbard (**The Black Pirates**).

**Warn**: Adult!Ciel, Human!Sebastian, penggunaan _human name_ bagi tokoh Hetalia. Typo yang luput dari pengamatan. Multi chapter. OOC. Berlatar belakang era 1665.

**.::Selamat membaca::.**

"Maaf, _My Lord_?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi apa yang sudah kuperintahkan, Sebastian."

Ciel menggigit rotinya dengan tatapan kesal kepada pelayannya. Sebastian Michaelis adalah pelayan pribadi yang dia bawa dari London. Dan, di kediamannya di Jamaika ini, hanya Sebastian dan William yang pekerjaannya mampu membuat puas Ciel. Tidak ada yang lain. Namun sejak pulang dari dermaga, Ciel sebal pada Sebastian karena pelayan hitamnya tersebut terlambat menjemputnya dan membuatnya menunggu di pelabuhan yang bau dengan perut kelaparan.

"Baik, _My Lord_."

Sebastian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan meninggalkan Ciel sarapan sendirian di balkonnya. Dia memanggil Finnian—si tukang kebun—untuk membantunya mengeluarkan cermin yang ada di kamar Ciel karena sang empunya sudah membeli cermin yang baru. Cermin yang ada di kamar itu sudah cukup tua, dan sisi-sisinya menghitam karena hal yang tidak membuat Sebastian tertarik untuk mengetahuinya.

Ketika sarapan Ciel hampir selesai, William T. Spears menemuinya dan berkata bahwa tahanan wanita sudah tiba dan sudah dibersihkan. Ciel hanya menjawab, "Bawa mereka ke ruanganku."

"Baik, _Sir_."

Kala Ciel menyusul ke ruangan kerja, delapan wanita berbisik-bisik dengan berisik. Ada juga yang melihat-lihat ruangan itu, dan William harus berdehem dua kali untuk menenangkan mereka. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka berbaris ketika Ciel masuk. Tak ada yang bersuara ketika Phantomhive muda itu berjalan di depan mereka berdelapan.

Meskipun William berkata wanita-wanita itu sudah dibersihkan, mereka yang memakai baju berbahan _fustian_ abu-abu yang jelek dan kaki mereka yang telanjang tetap membuat Ciel memandang mereka masih kotor dan terlihat dekil. Perilaku mereka juga kasar dan tidak memiliki tata krama, dan juga banyak yang buruk rupa. Tapi, Ciel harus memilih salah satu dari mereka berdelapan untuk menjadi pelayannya. Masalah perilaku mereka, Sebastian bisa menanganinya nanti.

Ciel memandangi satu persatu wanita-wanita itu. Melihat mereka dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan sebaliknya. Ciel menilai dari air muka mereka semua, dia yakin wanita-wanita ini akan betah berada di Port Royal yang keras dan mampu menghadapi para _privateer_ yang paling kasar sekalipun.

Ciel berkali-kali membuang nafasnya karena kecewa. Sudah lima wanita yang diamati oleh Ciel, namun tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Ketika pandangannya beralih pada wanita ke enam yang berambut merah, dia berhenti berjalan sejenak. "Siapa namamu?"

"Mey Rin, _My Lord_."

Ciel memandang dua wanita yang belum dia amati, dan memutuskan bahwa perempuan berambut merah di depannya ini sedikit lebih menarik dari pada tujuh lainnya. Ciel suka tatapan mata Mey Rin yang tajam.

"Apa kejahatanmu?"

"Mereka mengatakan saya mencuri, _My Lord_."

"Dan membunuh." William menambahkan. Dia menyentuh kacamatanya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi sebuah daftar. "Mencuri dan membunuh di kediaman pamannya sendiri," ulang William.

Mey Rin diam, tidak menyangkal. Dia menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan mata Ciel maupun William yang diarahkan kepadanya. "Baiklah," ujar si pemuda berambut biru. "_Mistress_ Rin, aku saat ini memerlukan seorang pelayan untuk bekerja di kediamanku. Aku akan mempekerjakanmu di sini."

"Maafkan saya jika lancang, _My Lord_. Tapi...,"

"Sebastian yang akan menghukummu jika kau lancang kepadaku." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Ciel sebelum dia keluar dari ruangannya. William menyerahkan daftar mengenai data para tahanan tersebut, dan kemudian membawa tujuh lainnya keluar sementara Mey Rin dibawa oleh Sebastian yang datang tak lama kemudian. Sesuai perintah Ciel, Sebastian membersihkan kembali Mey Rin hingga benar-benar bersih, memberinya pakaian yang layak. Dan juga, memeriksanya.

.

Arthur Kirkland nyaris menyayat leher seorang pemuda sebelum Sebastian datang di kedai minum _Williams and Jones_ dan menepuk bahu pria berambut pirang itu. "Saya rasa Anda tidak melihat eksekusi Vanel tadi pagi, _Sir_ Kirkland?"

Arthur mendengus dan duduk di bangkunya. Alfred—yang menjadi objek kemarahan Arthur karena sudah bermain kartu dengan curang—masuk ke bagian dalam kedai untuk menghindari amukan Arthur yang sempat tertunda jika Sebastian sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pria itu.

Sebastian tetap tersenyum meskipun Arthur memperlihatkan wajah sebal pada pelayan gubernur Jamaika tersebut. Dia berdiri di samping Arthur, dan berbisik tepat di telinga sang _privateer_, "_Your Excellency_ Ciel Phantomhive mengundang Anda untuk makan malam ini."

Setelah berbisik begitu, Sebastian berpamitan untuk kembali ke kediaman sang gubernur. Meninggalkan Arthur yang masih duduk di kursinya dengan senyum mengembang. 'Ini mungkin pertanda baik,' pikirnya. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan menghampiri Matthew Williams yang berdiri di belakang bar. Dia bertanya, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam lima, _Sir_."

Arthur membayar minumannya, menghampiri gadisnya yang sejak tadi terus menemaninya main kartu dan mencium bibir merahnya sebelum keluar dari tempat itu. Berjalan dengan tergesa menuju _Lazare's Inn_, pikiran si pemuda pirang dipenuhi macam-macam hal.

Jiwa pelaut Arthur akhir-akhir ini menuntut untuk kembali berlayar, melakukan penyerangan. Kehidupannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini hanyalah; masih tidur ketika matahari terik di atas Port Royal, bangun ketika sang mentari sudah sedikit tergelincir, lalu bersenang-senang hingga subuh tiba. Berjudi, main wanita, minum-minum, dan itu membuatnya dan banyak pelaut lainnya menjadi lembek.

Dia tergesa menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang dia sewa di lantai dua penginapan milik seorang wanita berdarah Seychelles. Begitu sampai di kamar sempitnya, Arthur dengan cepat melepas pakaiannya yang kotor dan berbau minuman keras dan wanita, juga kaus kakinya yang dekil dan banyak lubang. Lalu dia mengambil satu-satunya pakaian yang masih bersih dan kaus kaki yang masih sedikit lubangnya di peti miliknya. Memakainya dengan cepat, kemudian memeriksa sepucuk pistolnya, memasukkan peluru dan mengganjalnya agar tetap berada di laras, lalu menyelipkan benda itu di pinggangnya. Dia melakukan semua itu dengan cepat dan hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Setelah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _crossbow_nya di kamar, Arthur keluar dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Lily Zwingli—adik dari Vash, yang bekerja di _Lazare's Inn_—di tangga. Mata hijau cemerlangnya tertuju pada gadis itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia berujar, "Ah. Maafkan aku," sambil merapat ke tepi untuk memberi jalan kepada gadis itu.

"Tidak. A... aku yang minta maaf, _Sir_," ujar Lily dengan wajah menunduk. Dia tersenyum, dan merasa malu karena sang _privateer_ memandanginya dengan begitu intens.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam di tangga. Tidak ada yang bergerak hingga Lily berujar, "Ku... kudengar kau diundang gubernur untuk makan malam."

Arthur tersenyum, "Ah. Ya, tentu saja. Aku memang diundangnya."

"Ah, begitu."

Lily curi-curi pandang untuk membalas tatapan Arthur dengan malu-malu. Arthur tersenyum geli menyadari rona merah di wajah sang gadis di depannya tersebut. Digapainya pipi sang gadis, lalu diciumnya dengan lembut. "Kau terlihat menawan hari ini."

Wajah Lily lebih merah dari sebelumnya ketika mendengar pujian Arthur. "Kau juga," ucapnya lirih. Lalu katanya lagi, "Lebih baik kau bergegas. A... aku juga." Dan Lily berlalu dari depan Arthur yang masih memandanginya berjalan menuju lantai atas. Senyuman penuh kemenangan terlihat di wajah _privateer_ itu, dan dia kembali menuruni tangga.

Semua orang mengenal Lily Zwingli sebagai satu-satunya gadis terhormat di Port Royal. Bahkan ada yang menyebutnya sebagai gadis suci. Semua orang juga mengenal Vash Zwingli. Tapi bukan sebagai pedagang perhiasan, melainkan sebagai ahli tembak yang terlampau _overprotective_ kepada sang adik. Karena sikapnya itu, tidak ada seorang pun pengecut yang berani secara terang-terangan mendekati si gadis meskipun hanya untuk sekedar bertukar salam. Mereka tak mau mengambil risiko menari di tengah kerumunan orang dengan diiringi melodi tembakan dari pistol Vash, tentu saja.

Vash memercayakan adiknya untuk bekerja di penginapan milik Michelle Lazare, teman masa kecilnya, karena sesayang apapun Vash, dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan adiknya terkurung sendirian di toko perhiasannya tanpa interaksi sosial dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Setidaknya, Vash tidak ingin dibenci oleh sang adik karena sudah membuatnya anti sosial dengan sengaja.

Arthur mempermainkan satu _doubloon_ yang diam-diam diberikan Sebastian kepadanya tadi. Biasanya Arthur hanya menerima undangan makan malam bersama gubernur dari kurir yang dibayar. Dan biasanya, makan malam yang seperti itu adalah makan malam yang membosankan dan jarang membuatnya bersemangat. Tapi hari ini Sebastian sendiri yang menemuinya, dan itu hanya berarti satu hal. Dia akan melaut sebentar lagi.

.

Itu yang Arthur harapkan.

Tapi mendengar percakapan mengenai wabah di Inggris dan segala hal yang tidak menarik perhatiannya, bukanlah harapan seorang Arthur Kirkland. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun setelah menjawab pertanyaan Phantomhive mengenai kabarnya saat ini. Gubernur muda itu sekarang justru berbincang mengenai masalah yang melanda Inggris bersama dengan wajah yang baru dilihatnya, Mathias Kohler, dan William T. Spears, orang yang tidak terlalu disukai Arthur karena sikapnya yang pongah dan menyebalkan di mata sang _privateer_.

Namun, sesekali kebosanannya menghilang saat melihat pelayan baru Phantomhive yang berwajah pucat dan bermata cokelat indah ketika masuk membawakan sajian untuk mereka. Arthur memandanginya lekat-lekat, dan si gadis berambut merah memandangnya dengan tajam dan penuh kecaman. Tapi, hal itu bukan kali pertama sang Kirkland diberi pandangan seperti itu. Ada banyak wanita Port Royal yang memiliki mata sama tajamnya seperti dia.

"Matamu terlihat liar, Mr. Kirkland," tegur William yang merasa terganggu dengan sikap Arthur ketika Mey Rin menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya yang telah kosong. Lanjutnya lagi, "Kurasa kau sangat kelaparan."

"Ya, kelaparan karena seorang pelayan yang cantik." Arthur memberikan seringai tipis. Nadanya terdengar santai. "Apa kau begitu juga, William?"

William membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum kembali memegang pisau makan, dan berkata seraya memotong daging di piringnya, "Tidak. Aku hanya bergairah pada daging panggang yang lezat malam hari ini."

Arthur tertawa mengejek, tapi Ciel segera mengembalikan topik pembicaraan. "Kudengar, Mr. Kohler, tanggal 13 hingga 14 Agustus kapalmu terjebak badai yang menyeret kalian ke sebuah pulau. Benar?"

Mathias Kohler membenarkan. Dia menceritakan bagaimana dia menghadapi badai tropis dengan cara yang terlampau berlebihan. Terdengar sangat menegangkan dan sangat mendetail, seakan badai tropis yang dialaminya adalah badai terdahsyat dalam satu abad terakhir ini. Dan seakan dialah satu-satunya pelaut yang mampu menghadapi badai itu di lautan lepas dengan selamat.

"Aku ingin mendengar tentang pulaunya." Ciel tidak suka berbasa-basi, dan dia sama bosannya seperti Kirkland ketika harus mendengar cerita mengenai badai yang dikisahkan dengan sangat berlebihan oleh Kohler. Dia sering mendengar cerita-cerita serupa yang sering dikisahkan para pelaut yang pernah diajak makan malam di kediaman gubernur.

"Ya! Pulau. Dua hari terombang-ambing oleh badai, dan _Schorcher_ diseret entah kemana. Ketika di hari ketiga, cuaca sangat cerah luar biasa. Kami bahkan bisa melihat lautan hingga berkilo-kilo meter di sekeliling kami. Tapi sayangnya, kami tidak tahu posisi kami. Saat berlayar sekitar setengah hari ke arah timur, kami menemukan sebuah pulau. Tunggu, dari mana Anda tahu mengenai pulau itu, _Your Excellency_?"

Ciel memberikan senyuman meremehkan seraya menunjuk Mey Rin yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ibu jari. "Butlerku adalah orang yang tangkas."

Wajah Mey Rin sedikit merona ketika tahu yang dimaksud Ciel adalah Sebastian dan dirinya.

William mendengus kecil dan menyindir Arthur, "Kurasa kau bukan orang yang mudah keberatan memiliki seorang wanita yang telah disentuh orang lain, Kirkland."

"Selama orang yang sebelumnya itu bukan kau, Peranakan Anjing." Arthur balas menyindir sambil tertawa. Dia mengangkat gelas anggurnya dan memberikan tatapan merendahkan kepada William. Kening Ciel berkedut, dan dia berdehem untuk menegur dua orang yang saling menyindir itu untuk diam.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tahu tentang pulau itu, _Sir_?"

Kohler menelan daging di mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Kami tak tahu dimana tepatnya pulau itu berada, _Sir_, karena kami sendiri tidak tahu posisi kami berada karena diguncang badai selama dua hari."

Arthur akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan meskipun dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan cerita Kohler, "Lalu?"

"Kami mendekatinya."

_'Seharusnya tidak,'_ pikir Arthur. Dia menilai Kapten Kohler ini bukanlah seorang veteran.

"Tapi kami tidak berani mendekat lebih dari dua kilometer dari pulau itu, _Sir_. Pulau itu, entah mengapa, memberikan perasaan tidak menyenangkan kepada kami. Kami juga melihat sebuah kapal perang terdampar di salah satu teluk."

"Kapal perang." Ciel mengulangi kata-kata itu. Arthur berkata, "Sudah pasti milik para Don. Apakah mereka mengejar kalian?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kami sangsi kapal itu bisa mengejar kami karena layarnya terlihat sobek dan salah satu tiangnya roboh. Kapal itu bahkan tidak terlihat salah satu awaknya. Sunyi. Dan pulau itu sangat kecil dan tidak berpenghuni. Sepanjang pantai hanya ditumbuhi kaktus."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku yakin para Don pasti melihat keberadaan kalian. Apakah ada kapal perang lainnya di sana?" Arthur perlahan-lahan tertarik pada cerita Mathias. Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan bahunya, "Mungkin saja. Kami sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Tidak ada pelabuhan maupun benteng di pulau itu. Apalagi kapal perang lainnya. Hanya kapal yang terdampar itu saja."

"Apakah kau bisa menduga-duga dimana kalian saat itu?" Arthur terus menerus memberi pertanyaan kepada Mathias.

"Mungkin di Kepulauan Windward Karibia. Kami segera memutar haluan menuju Port Royal setelah mengetahui arah. Kami dari sana sekitar lima atau enam hari yang lalu."

"Dimana kalian melihat kapal ini?"

"Di pantai barat pulau."

Ciel memberikan senyuman tipis pada sang _privateer_ yang kini menatap gelas anggurnya yang kosong. Suasana cukup hening selama beberapa detik. "Sepertinya aku melihat ketertarikan di matamu, Kapten Kirkland," kata Ciel memecah keheningan.

Arthur membalas senyuman Ciel. "Sejak _Your Excellency_ mengundang saya makan malam, saya sudah merasa tertarik karena tahu ada yang membuat Anda tertarik kali ini, _Sir_."

Ciel menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Kau benar. Rasanya tidak berlebihan jika aku mengatakan ada rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan yang mendalam di Kerajaan sekarang.

Arthur tertawa. Dia tidak membalas ucapan Ciel.

"Apa persyaratan yang kau berikan?" Ciel bertanya sambil menatap mata hijau cemerlang milik Arthur.

"Yang pertama sekali, pembagian yang sama besar."

Ciel berdecak dua kali. "Kau tahu sejak dulu, Kapten Kirkland, pembagian seperti itu tidak membuat Kerajaan merasa tertarik."

"Apapun yang kurang dari itu, membuat ekspedisi ini menjadi tidak menarik bagi pelaut, _Sir_ Ciel Phantomhive Yang Terhormat." Arthur Kirkland memberikan lirikan jenaka pada sang gubernur muda. "Mencari tahu dan menghadapi sesuatu yang membuat para Don harus meninggalkan kapal berharga mereka jauh lebih sulit dan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ditawarkan Kerajaan," tambah Arthur lagi.

"Kita tidak tahu apakah para Don meninggalkan kapal itu atau tidak."

"Ekspedisi ini jauh lebih berbahaya jika para Don ternyata memang ada di pulau itu," balas Arthur. "Kau tak pernah berhasil mendapatkan kembali kapal yang sudah kau kirim ke Windward Karibia."

"Karena kapten mereka tidak terampil, Kirkland."

"Dan Carriedo sangat cerdik, _Your Excellency_. Dan kejam. Tentu kau sudah mendengar cerita satu-satunya awak yang berhasil kembali ketika kau mengirim dua ratus awak di bawah kapten Laurinaitis tahun lalu."

"Benar. Dan bagiku, kaulah yang harus menemui Carriedo."

"Tentu saja. Dengan pembagian yang adil."

Ciel tersenyum mendengar Arthur masih berpegang teguh pada penawaran semula. "Jika kau berharap ekspedisimu ingin dibiayai oleh kerajaan, Kirkland, kau harus mengembalikan biaya itu sebelum pembagian. Bagaimana? Cukup adil?"

"Maaf, _Your Excellency_, apakah Anda sedang mencoba untuk mengutus orang ini, _Sir_?" tanya William buru-buru dan terlihat keberatan. "Anda melakukan tawar menawar dengan dia?"

Ciel tertawa. "Tidak. Hanya melakukan kesepakatan tidak tertulis dengannya."

"Anda salah jika Anda mengutus orang ini, _Sir_."

"Hanya Kirkland yang mampu melakukan ekspedisi ke perairan _Boca del Dragon_."

"_Boca del Dragon_?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu mengenai reputasi Carriedo, William." Ciel sedikit mengejek asisten sekaligus seketarisnya tersebut, "Banyak pelaut yang mengaku melihat kapal Carriedo berjaga di antara Kepulauan Windward Karibia dan Amerika Selatan beberapa bulan terakhir."

"Untuk apa?" Mathias kali ini bertanya.

Ciel menjelaskan, "Setiap tahun Philip selalu mengirimkan armada harta karun dari Cadiz untuk mengumpulkan harta karun di Koloni Spanyol. Dari Augustine di Florida, mereka kemudian berpisah menuju berbagai pelabuhan yang berbeda di daratan Karibia. Armada ini kemudian berkumpul lagi di Santo Domingo, dan bersama-sama kembali ke Spanyol. Tujuan berlayar bersama-sama ini sangat jelas untuk berlindung dari serangan musuh."

Kohler yang baru mengetahui hal itu mengangguk paham.

"Dan pelayaran mereka selalu dilakukan di akhir musim panas—yang tentu saja seperti yang kita tahu—awal musim badai. Sering ditemui satu dua kapal terpisah ketika perjalanan. Lebih seringnya mereka terjebak badai ketika perjalanan menuju Santo Domingo. Kapal-kapal itu tidak jarang terdampar di bagian timur Karibia. Para Don menginginkan selama hal itu terjadi, perairan tersebut harus dijaga untuk menghindari serangan dari kapal yang menginginkan harta karun mereka. Karena itulah Carriedo selalu terlihat di _Boca del Dragon_ untuk melindungi _galleon_ yang terdampar itu. Kapal perang yang kau lihat itu, Kohler, bisa jadi salah satu _galleon_ harta karun yang terdampar karena badai."

"Beruntunglah kau tidak segera ditemukan Carriedo ketika melihat kapal itu. Atau ada kemungkinan Carriedo sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pulau itu untuk mencari satu _galleon_ yang terdampar. Jika Carriedo benar-benar melihatmu dalam jarak dua kilometer dari pulau, sudah jelas kau tidak bisa menikmati makan malam di sini, dan justru merengek-rengek di bawah kaki orang Spanyol itu," ejek Kirkland.

"Jika ekspedisi ini dilaksanakan, _Sir_ Phantomhive, apakah ada kemungkinan kapal itu sudah berlayar kembali ke Spanyol? Bukankah mereka bisa pergi sewaktu-waktu? Apakah bisa direbut?" William menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Seseorang pasti ingin melakukannya." Ciel melirik Arthur yang terlihat berpikir. Tambahnya lagi dengan nada yang tidak berubah dari sebelumnya, "Biasanya _galleon_ harta karun membawa kekayaan sebesar lima ratus ribu _pound_."

"Aku bisa merebutnya," koreksi Arthur atas pertanyaan William setelah hening beberapa saat setelah Ciel selesai berkata-kata. Ciel tersenyum puas, "Aku tahu informasi seperti ini sangat menarik perhatianmu, Kapten Kirkland."

"Kau tidak bisa. Tidak akan bisa," tolak William. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu berkata pada Ciel, "Dia hanya _privateer_ biasa, _Your Excellency_."

Ciel mendesah. Dia sudah bosan pada William yang melupakan sopan santunnya ketika berhadapan dengan Arthur Kirkland. Diam-diam Ciel penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang menjadi penyebab kekesalan William ini.

"Aku seorang lulusan Harvard, Spears, kurasa kau lupa itu. Aku adalah anak dari seorang mayor yang begitu disegani Kerajaan."

"Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatmu hebat dengan fakta bahwa kau adalah seorang bajak laut kotor, Kirkland."

"_Privateer_, Mr. Spears. _Privateer_," koreksi Arthur cepat-cepat. Jelas Arthur tidak suka disebut-sebut sebagai seorang bajak laut yang melanggar hukum. William segera membalas, "Perampok, lebih tepatnya."

"Dibawah restu _Your Excellency_." Arthur tersenyum geli. Dia sudah kebal dengan segala hinaan dari William. William terlihat ingin membalas kata-kata Arthur, namun Ciel segera menghentikan perseteruan yang terjadi di meja makan tersebut, "Aku melarang duel di pulau ini. Tapi, jika kalian tetap ingin melakukannya, kurasa yang membunuh akan tetap terbunuh pada akhirnya."

**.::To Be Continued::.**


	4. Merekrut Awak

**Disclaimer**: Hak cipta animanga Kuroshitsuji sepenuhnya adalah milik Yana Toboso. Sedangkan hak cipta animanga Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman tokoh di dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Bisa disebut _remake_ dari beberapa novel karya Michael Crichton (**Pirate Latitudes**) dan L. Ron Hubbard (**The Black Pirates**).

**Warn**: Adult!Ciel, Human!Sebastian, penggunaan _human name_ bagi tokoh Hetalia. Typo yang luput dari pengamatan. Multi chapter. OOC. Penggunaan kata-kata kasar. Berlatar belakang era 1665.

**.****::Selamat Membaca::.**

Ciel memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kesepakatan bersama Arthur yang tadi sempat terganggu ketika di meja makan. Mereka berdua duduk di perpustakaan yang ada di kediaman gubernur sambil menikmati anggur yang dibawakan Sebastian. Arthur serta merta menyampaikan kekesalannya mengenai perilaku William yang masih belum berubah. Perilaku sombong dan rasa ingin menguasai yang dimiliki seketaris sekaligus asisten Ciel itu.

"Adakah kemungkinan Mr. Spears akan melaporkan rencana penyerangan ini ke London?"

Ciel duduk di kursi santainya dengan punggung yang menempel nyaman di sandaran kursinya yang tebal dan lembut. Gelas anggur di atas nakas di dekat tangan kirinya masih penuh, belum tersentuh sedikit pun. "Dia selalu berupaya mengirimkan berita-berita seperti itu ke London sejak dulu. Tapi, dia tak pernah berhasil karena aku segera mengetahuinya. Sekali pun berhasil, dia tak mampu mendapat perhatian dari kerajaan," jawab sang gubernur.

"Kuharap dia berhenti melakukan tindakan bodohnya." Arthur berdiri sambil membaca satu persatu judul buku yang dia lihat di rak besar Ciel. Tak ada satu pun yang menarik minatnya. Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Raja jelas tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang diperlukan di Koloninya."

"Ini menyangkut perbedaan pendapat. Hanya itu masalahnya," jawab Ciel. Tangannya meraih satu buku yang ada di dekat gelas anggurnya, tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik membacanya. Dia hanya mempermainkan jemari kurusnya di tepian buku tebal tersebut. "Yang jelas, raja tetap akan mendukung rencana penyerangan apabila hal itu menguntungkan di pihaknya."

"Aku masih berpegang pada penawaranku yang pertama. Pembagian yang adil." Arthur buru-buru berbicara. "Kau tahu aku orang yang keras kepala, _Your Excellency_."

"Bagaimana dengan biaya dari raja untuk melengkapi pelayaranmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Arthur Kirkland menggeleng sekali. Dia beranjak, ke depan Ciel yang masih duduk di kursinya, dia berkata, "Aku bisa memikirkan hal itu dengan bijaksana."

Ciel terlihat tidak senang dengan penolakan Arthur. "Kau bijaksana? Apakah justru tidak bijaksana menolak bantuan dari raja? Kau tahu _Boca del Dragon_, Kapten Kirkland. Kau juga mengenal betul Carriedo. Kapalnya adalah kapal perang dengan persenjataan yang sangat lengkap. Dan awak mereka bengis."

Arthur tersenyum tipis, "Justru aku mengenal betul orang Spanyol itu, _Sir_, sehingga aku bisa berpikir jauh lebih maju daripada kapten-kapten kapal lain yang belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Ciel mendengus.

"Kau sudah pernah mengirimkan beberapa armada lengkap untuk menyerang _naos_ yang terpisah di _Boca del Dragon_, _Your Excellency_." Arthur menekan suaranya di dua kata terakhir. "Menghancurkan kapal Carriedo terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan _galleon_ harta, itu sama mustahilnya dengan memisahkan pelaut dari laut. Kapal kita akan ditenggelamkan olehnya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan, sekalipun kita berhasil mendapatkan _galleon_-nya ada kemungkinan Carriedo lebih memilih menenggelamkan kapal hartanya daripada dirampas oleh orang lain."

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

"Ada dua rencana penyerangan dalam waktu bersamaan. Entah itu di laut atau di darat." Senyuman Arthur kian melebar dari sebelumnya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti, Kirkland. Jelaskan padaku rencanamu itu."

.

Dari kediaman gubernur, jalan yang dilalui oleh Arthur ditutupi oleh batu-batu bulat yang keras. Semakin dia mendekati ke pemukiman yang dekat dengan pelabuhan, jalanan semakin sepi dari lampu-lampu jalanan. Hanya ada satu lampu di setiap satu kilometernya, dan itu sangat penuh ironi mengingat malam di Port Royal sama ramainya seperti kala siang. Lampu-lampu yang menerangi jalan hanyalah lampu-lampu dari dapur dan kedai-kedai yang masih buka.

Pria Inggris itu melambai dan tersenyum pada para pelacur yang berteriak memanggil namanya dari jendela di lantai dua rumah-rumah pelacuran ketika dia berjalan melewati bangunan-bangunan kumuh yang ramai dengan teriakan para pelaut dan pemabuk. Tak jarang dia menemukan pemabuk yang muntah dan nyaris mati di setiap tikungan. Juga orang-orang kasar yang berkelahi.

Jika di London, anak-anak mungkin dilarang keluar rumah setelah makan malam. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku di koloni mereka di Dunia Baru. Para orang tua tidak ada yang menegur anak mereka meskipun mereka berkeliaran hingga tengah malam sekalipun. Membiarkan anak-anak itu keluar masuk kedai-kedai minuman dan sebagainya. Tak ada pelajaran mengenai moral dan adab baik, sehingga anak-anak tersebut terbiasa dengan segala perilaku kasar dan kotor di usia mereka yang masih sangat muda. Dan hal itu lah yang justru diperlukan di Port Royal sini.

Arthur berpapasan dengan anak-anak di depan kedai minum _Williams and Jones, _dan juga beberapa pelaut yang ditendang para pelacur karena mereka tidak membayar hutangnya, atau pelaut yang diusir oleh pelayan karena terlalu mabuk dan membuat kerusuhan. Arthur tidak memedulikan itu semua, dan dia terus berjalan masuk. Menyapu pandangan ke setiap sudut, Arthur mencari seseorang. Saat ditemukannya seorang pemuda sedang duduk sambil berjudi dengan beberapa temannya, barulah dia berhenti mencari, dan menghampiri meja mereka. Arthur menarik salah seorang pemuda ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian dan memberikan pandangan tajam pada orang yang justru memberikan cengiran tidak berdosanya.

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu, Alfred. Kau pikir aku lupa hutangmu tadi siang?"

"Aku tahu kau mencariku bukan untuk dendammu yang tadi, Kapten."

"Tapi kau masih berhutang padaku." Arthur mendengus. Dia duduk di atas barel kosong yang beralih fungsi menjadi kursi dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau harus melunasi hutangmu dengan mencari beberapa kenalanku."

"Dengan senang hati kulakukan, Kapten." Alfred masih memberikan senyuman lebarnya, dan Arthur mengeluh dalam hati mengenai; bagaimana bisa orang ini masih terlihat ceria padahal seharusnya banyak hal menyusahkan yang bisa membuat pusing kepalanya menyangkut kedai minumnya.

Arthur teringat sesuatu dan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. _'Ah, itu pasti karena dia menimpakan semua kewajibannya kepada Matthew. _Poor Mattie_, memiliki saudara kurang ajar seperti dia.'_

"Aku ingin tahu dimana Si Albino dan adiknya berada. Juga si Pembisik, Francis, dan Zwingli."

Alfred tersenyum. Tugas untuk membayar hutangnya tidak terlalu sulit menurutnya. "Apa kau ingin mereka menemuimu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu keberadaan mereka. Biarkan aku yang menemui mereka satu persatu. Dimana si Pembisik?"

"Di _White Leaf_, seperti biasa," jawab pemuda itu. "Dia tak pernah pergi jauh dari si janda muda."

"Dan Zwingli seharian ada di tokonya?"

"Aku memang tidak melihatnya seharian ini, jadi mungkin saja dia mengurung diri di sana. Aku bisa memastikannya nanti jika kau mau."

Arthur tersenyum. Dia menepuk pundak pria muda itu dan berkata, "Aku memercayaimu, Al."

"Kau ingin berlayar, Kapten? Maukah kau membawaku?"

"Baiklah. Selama kau tutup mulut dan patuh padaku."

Alfred menegakkan punggungnya dan berkata dengan serius, "Aku bersumpah takkan melakukan hal yang merugikanmu, Kapten. Demi darah yang mengalir dari luka Kristus."

Arthur hanya mengatakan bahwa dia percaya pada apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu, dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat mencari orang-orang yang dia ingin temui. Setelah selesai satu urusannya, sang _p__rivateer_ segera keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan, dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang berlumpur.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Arthur bisa mendengar dentingan lembut gitar, tawa para pemabuk dari berbagai arah, dan letusan pistol. Selain gelap, perbedaan yang amat menonjol antara siang dan malam di Port Royal adalah keramaiannya. Kala siang, pelabuhan ramai oleh orang yang berjual beli dan para pelaut yang bersenang-senang di dekat pelabuhan. Ketika malam tiba, hampir semua pelaut yang menganggur keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan bersenang-senang dengan berisik. Berkumpul dengan banyak pelaut dan pemabuk lainnya, dan semakin membuat bising Port Royal.

Jalan yang dilalui Arthur sedikit menanjak dari jalanan di dekat pelabuhan. Dia berjalan menuju _Ridge Street_ yang berada jauh dari keramaian di pelabuhan. Tempat yang dia tuju berada di bagian selatan teluk.

Port Royal dibagi menjadi beberapa daerah yang mengelilingi pelabuhan. Daerah yang paling dekat dengan pelabuhan dipenuhi bar, rumah pelacuran, penginapan kumuh, dan rumah judi. Semakin menjauhi pelabuhan, jalanan sedikit lebih sepi. Di daerah ini bisa ditemukan tukang sayuran, tukang roti, pedagang perabotan, juga pembuat perahu, pandai besi, hingga tukang emas. Toko milik Zwingli ada di daerah ini, tapi Arthur hanya berjalan melaluinya dan berencana untuk singgah sepulangnya dia dari menemui si Pembisik. Daerah terjauh, berada di sisi selatan teluk, berjejer sejumlah penginapan bagus dan rumah-rumah pribadi. _White Leaf_ salah satunya.

Penginapan-penginapan ini jelas memiliki kelas yang berbeda jauh dari penginapan di dekat pelabuhan. Bangunan-bangunan bagus tersebut disediakan untuk para orang-orang yang terhormat dan bersahaja, dan _privateer_ biasa tidak diijinkan untuk memasuki penginapan ini untuk menjaga kenyamanan orang-orang bersahaja tersebut.

Namun Arthur berbeda. Selalu diterimanya dia di wilayah itu menjadi bukti bahwa posisi seorang Arthur Kirkland sangat istimewa bagi para pria terhormat. Ini semacam pengakuan bahwa aktivitas dagang di Port Royal sangat bergantung pada keberhasilan serangan ke kapal-kapal musuh. Hampir semua orang mengakui Arthur Kirkland sebagai kapten yang cakap dan berani, dan itu membuatnya menjadi anggota masyarakat yang penting di Port Royal. Tahun lalu, beberapa serangan Arthur menghasilkan ratusan ribu _pistole_ dan _doubloon_ masuk ke Port Royal. Dan hal itu tentu saja menguntungkan para pria terhormat tersebut karena sebagian besar harta yang dibawa Arthur masuk ke saku mereka.

Arthur masuk ke _White Leaf_ tanpa memperlihatkan keinginannya untuk segera bertemu dengan si Pembisik. Dia mengangguk pada hakim angkatan laut di Port Royal, Ivan Braginski; salah satu saudagar yang sukses, Feliks Lukasiewicz; dan komandan patroli Port Royal, Arthur Randall yang duduk berbincang-bincang di salah satu meja di _White Leaf_. Dia juga mengenali beberapa pria terhormat lainnya yang minum dan berbincang di sejumlah meja.

Mrs. Vainamoinen, pengurus _White Leaf_, menemuinya. Dia merupakan gadis malang yang menjadi janda di waktu yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan; ketika umur pernikahannya baru menjalani setengah tahun. Bahkan Mr. Vainamoinen belum sempat melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami ketika dia menderita sakit keras yang berhasil mencabut nyawanya setelah menderita selama beberapa bulan.

Nama kecilnya Tiina, seorang perempuan yang hangat dan selalu tersenyum bahkan saat duka melandanya. Usia gadis ini pun hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari sang _p__rivateer_ yang kini tersenyum kepada Mrs. Vainamoinen yang terlihat anggun mengenakan gaun birunya. Tiina Vainamoinen hanya tahu satu hal mengapa Arthur mengunjungi penginapannya. "Kau ingin menemui Berwarld, Kapten Kirkland?"

Arthur mengangguk.

"Dia ada di loteng."

"Terima kasih, Tiina."

Si Pembisik, memiliki nama asli Berwarld Oxenstierna, adalah teman Tiina semenjak kecil. Mereka berasal dari satu kampung halaman yang sama, dan keduanya memiliki ikatan yang tak mampu diputuskan dengan mudah. Tidak mengherankan apabila Tiina dan Berwarld selalu bersama dan saling mendampingi ketika salah satunya mendapatkan kebahagiaan ataupun musibah.

Berwarld melamar Tiina untuk menjadi istrinya setahun lalu ketika pria itu berhasil pulang ke Port Royal. Dan hal itu mampu mencegah Berwarld tenggelam dalam keterpurukan tak berkesudahan karena sudah melihat kapal dan teman-teman awaknya dihancurkan oleh Antonio Frenandez Carriedo.

Berwarld dulunya merupakan salah satu kapten terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Port Royal. Tahun lalu dia turut serta dalam penyerangan ke _Boca del Dragon_ di bawah komando Kapten Laurinaitis yang kemudian dengan mudahnya berhasil dikalahkan oleh Carriedo. Dari dua ratus awak yang dikirimkan Port Royal, hanya Berwarld yang berhasil bertahan hidup dan kembali ke Port Royal dalam keadaan sekarat. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana Berwarld selamat dari Carriedo sehingga mampu membawa cerita mengenai kebengisan seorang kapten berdarah Spanyol tersebut.

Antonio F. Carriedo menyayat tenggorokan Berwarld dari dagu kiri hingga dadanya. Bekas luka tersebut terlihat sangat mengerikan dan menjadi bukti kekejaman orang yang berada di bawah bendera Raja Philip III itu. Selain itu, gorokan tersebut pun berpengaruh pada suara Berwarld. Sebutan Pembisiknya didapat dari suaranya yang kini menjadi serak dan rendah serta membuatnya harus berbicara dengan nada pelan bahkan bisikan.

Arthur menaiki tangga di lantai teratas, mengetuk tingkap loteng dan membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban karena dia takkan mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ada di dalam. Arthur mengintip, loteng itu cahayanya sangat minim, hanya diterangi sebatang lilin yang ada di salah satu sudut. Arthur memutuskan untuk diam sejenak sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan. Setelah matanya terbiasa, dia akhirnya mampu melihat Berwarld duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat lilin. Duduk dengan waspada sementara tangannya menggenggam pistol yang mengarah pada Arthur. Mata Berwarld tajam dan penuh waspada ketika Arthur menatapnya. "Selamat malam, Pembisik."

Berwarld menjawab dengan bisikan serak, "Selamat malam, Kapten Kirkland. Kau sendirian?"

"Ya."

Berwarld menyimpan kembali pistolnya dan membiarkan Arthur duduk di depannya. Di dekatnya ada beberapa botol rum dan gelas dan dia menawarkan minum kepada sang _privateer_.

Sering terdengar rumor bahwa Berwarld—setelah kembali ke Port Royal—selalu mengurung diri ketika malam hari untuk beberapa jam. Ada yang mengatakan karena dirinya menyesali kehidupannya yang sekarang karena dia masih terus hidup tanpa bisa melupakan kenyataan perih yang pernah terjadi padanya dan harus menjadi saksi hidup yang melihat eksekusi terakhir kawan-kawannya. Ada pula yang mengatakan Berwarld menyendiri untuk mensyukuri anugerah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan karena dia masih bisa hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini, dan sebagai imbalannya, dia menyisihkan sedikit waktunya kala malam hari untuk dekat dengan Tuhan. Cerita yang seperti itu jelas tidak mungkin ada yang memercayainya mengingat sangat jarang menemukan seorang alim di antara banyak _privateer_.

"Kau terlihat sehat, Pembisik."

"_Boca del Dragon_ benar-benar menarik minatmu, Kapten Kirkland?" Berwarld berbisik dengan suara desisan rendah, serak dan terdengar menakutkan. "Kau kemari untuk itu, bukan?"

Berwarld tertawa ketika melihat kejut di pancaran mata Arthur. Namun tawanya tidak terdengar seperti tawa orang kebanyakan. Suara tawa itu sangat pelan, rendah, berat, terputus-putus dengan ritme yang tidak teratur, dan mengerikan. Arthur sendiri bahkan bergidik ketika mendengarnya.

Dia berbicara di sela-sela tawanya. Suaranya sama seperti derik cerek yang airnya mendidih, "Apa aku mengejutkanmu, Kapten?"

Arthur diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Berwarld.

"Rumor, Kapten. Rumor baru selalu dapat didengar di Port Royal setiap jamnya. Semua orang tahu kisah perjalanan Kapten Kohler."

"Apa yang lain tahu mengenai ini?"

Berwarld mengusap lututnya yang ditutupi celana berbahan tipis. "Menduga-duga, mungkin. Aku tidak yakin mereka akan paham mengenai _nao_ dan _Boca del Dragon_."

Arthur mendesah lega. "Kurasa itu akan mempercepat urusanku di sini."

"Jadi kau akan pergi, Kapten?"

"Tentu saja." Arthur menenggak minumannya yang sejak tadi hanya dipegangi. Berwarld masih mengusap lututnya. Arthur kembali melanjutkan, "Ceritakan padaku tentang _Boca del Dragon_, Pembisik."

"Kau memerlukan peta." Berwarld menjawab. "Harganya lima belas _shilling_."

"Kau akan dapat lebih dari itu." Arthur mengeluarkan dua puluh _shilling_ yang telah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Arthur tahu, dia memerlukan sesuatu untuk memastikan pertemanannya dengan Berwarld dan agar pria itu tutup mulut. Arthur menaruhnya di atas tong yang berfungsi sebagai meja dan sebagai pembatas antara Arthur dan Berwarld. "Karena aku juga membutuhkan lebih dari itu. Aku ingin kau ikut menjadi awakku."

Berwarld lagi-lagi tertawa pelan. Kepalanya terjengkang ke belakang saat dia tertawa, memperlihatkan bekas lukanya pada lawan bicara. Dua kali hembusan nafas tawa, dia diam tiba-tiba. "Kau gila, Kapten? Aku pikir kau kemari hanya untuk peta."

"Aku menginginkanmu, Oxenstierna, _Sir_. Ikutlah bersamaku."

Berwarld menggaruk luka putih besar di dagunya, teringat kembali pada hal yang menimpanya setahun lalu di kapal besar milik Carriedo dimana dia diikat di tiang utama kapal, dan melihat satu per satu teman-temannya terbunuh di setiap jamnya.

"Aku tidak yakin, Kirkland."

Tak ada kata 'Kapten' saat Berwarld menyebut namanya, tapi Arthur tidak memedulikannya. Matanya terus menatap dan memerhatikan kilat di setiap pergerakan sepasang mutiara biru kehijauan milik Pembisik. Arthur terus memastikan keberanian Berwarld belum hilang dari dirinya. Berwarld merupakan pria kuat yang penuh semangat, dan selama keberanian masih dia miliki, hal itu bukan hal yang merepotkan untuk membawa Berwarld turut serta dalam misi penyerangan.

Tangan Berwarld yang semula berada di dagu, kini jatuh ke lututnya. Dia menunduk untuk beberapa detik dan akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu, Kapten. Dengan syarat, aku ingin melihat Carriedo terbunuh dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku rasa, kau memahami alasannya."

Arthur mengangguk dan berjanji pada persyaratan yang diberikan Berwarld. Berwarld terdiam untuk sesaat. Setelah memutuskan untuk tidak mau berkabung lebih lama, dia mengambil selembar kain dan sepotong arang, dan menggambar sesuatu di kainnya. Sesuatu yang tidak teratur, banyak, dan tersusun dengan tidak rapi.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Windward Karibia di _Boca del Dragon_ memiliki banyak pulau kecil dan tidak berpenghuni. Bahkan banyak yang berupa pulau karang yang tidak memiliki nama. Beberapa di antaranya terdapat desa para _pionir_ Spanyol."

Berwarld menunjuk bulatan di bagian paling bawah, "Kebanyakan para _pionir_ ini mendirikan pemukiman di pantai barat di pulau bagian selatan.

"Kita tak pernah tahu dimana _galleon_ harta para Don terdampar. Jadi kita harus menelusuri satu persatu pulau-pulau itu untuk mencari tahu. Dan—" Berwarld membuat lingkaran besar yang mengelilingi gambar-gambar kecil miliknya, "—seperti yang kau tahu, perairan ini dijaga oleh Carriedo. Kecil kemungkinan kita untuk menemukan pulau itu tanpa bertemu Carriedo lebih dulu. Belum lagi tempat ini sangat dekat dengan benteng Spanyol di Mariabo dan Cartagena di barat."

Kirkland mengangguk mengerti. Dia terus diam menunggu penjelasan dari Berwarld selesai. "Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan tidak nyaman ketika ada di _Boca del Dragon. Boca del Dragon_, dalam bahasa para Don adalah mulut naga." Berwarld berbisik.

"Kau pernah berada di kapal Carriedo, Berwarld?" Arthur akhirnya bertanya. Dia tidak mengambil pusing mengenai keraguan yang didengarnya pada nada bicara Berwarld di kalimat terakhirnya.

"_El Infante de Cid_. Jelas pernah. Di atas kapal cantik itu aku melihat sebagian besar teman-temanku tewas dibunuh." Terdengar geram dan desisan di setiap kata-kata Berwarld.

"Sapi tua itu." Arthur masih ingat, terakhir kali dia melihat Carriedo, orang itu berada di kapal yang sama. "Dia masih setiap pada _galleon_ itu rupanya."

"Bukan _galleon_ sembarangan, Kapten. Kapal itu setidaknya membawa empat puluh meriam. Dan lagi, kaptennya adalah Carriedo." Nampaknya Berwarld benar-benar waspada kepada Kapten Spanyol itu karena dia terus menekankan namanya setiap kali dia berucap.

"Kurang lebih begitu, aku sendiri tidak pernah naik dan berwisata keliling kapalnya, Berwarld. Apakah yang pernah kudengar mengenai _culverin_ di kapalnya itu benar?"

"Ya. Itulah yang membuat _El Infante de Cid_ nampak seperti sapi tua yang mengandung saat berlayar."

_Culverin_ adalah sebutan orang Inggris pada _culberina_, meriam yang saat ini tidak lagi pernah digunakan di geladak kapal. Beratnya lebih dari dua ton dengan laras sepanjang lima meter. Dengan laras yang begitu panjang, akurasi tembakannya sangat tinggi dalam penyerangan jarak jauh. Berbeda dengan meriam laras pendek lainnya, _culverin_ mampu menembakkan peluru besar, serta cepat diisi ulang. Di tangan awak meriam yang terlatih, _culverin_ bisa ditembakkan hingga satu kali per menit.

"Lalu _nao_. Bagaimana dengan kapalnya? Adakah persenjataan di _galleon_ hartanya?"

Berwarld menatap lurus ke depan. "Entahlah. Aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, dan dia terlihat sama seperti _galleon_ perang lainnya jika tidak ada yang memikirkan apa yang dibawanya. Kapten Laurinaitis bahkan tak sempat mencapai pulau saat Carriedo berhasil menyerang."

"Aku akan mencapai pulau itu dan membawa pulang hartanya, Berwarld. Kau akan punya kesempatan untuk melihat harta yang tak sempat kau lihat tahun lalu."

Berwarld tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak lagi tertarik pada harta, Kapten. Setelah menyadari betapa aku kehilangan Peter, aku sekarang ingin lebih dekat dan meluangkan waktuku bersama dengan orang yang aku sayangi. Dan telah kulakukan sekarang. Karena itu, jika kau membawaku pada kematian dalam pelayaran ini, aku tidak akan dendam padamu, Kapten."

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa semelankolis ini, Pembisik." Arthur menepuk bahu pria itu sembari memberikan seringai mengejek, "Kau tak akan menyesal ikut denganku. Kau akan tetap melanjutkan hidupmu dengan tenang bersama Tiina setelah kita kembali dari _Boca del Dragon_ nanti. Dan kau tak perlu lagi merasa berkabung atas kematian Peter."

.

Kali ini Arthur tidak memedulikan keberadaan Lily ketika dia masuk ke toko milik Zwingli untuk menemui sang kakak. Vash kaku di depan meja kerjanya, meringkuk, mengamati delima merah di tangannya dengan seksama. "Batu yang sangat berharga, Kirkland," bisiknya dengan hati-hati, seolah takut suaranya terdengar oleh orang lain selain dia dan tamunya malam itu. Lalu dia tegak setelah sekian lama membungkuk, dan menyerahkan batu itu kepada Arthur, "Pesanku, lebih baik kau menyimpannya."

Vash mendelik dan berkedip dengan cepat. Waspada pada mata Arthur yang bisa saja sesekali mencuri lirikan kepada adiknya. Tapi dia tidak melihat hal itu, dan Vash merasa tenang kembali. "Ada alasan kenapa kau kemari, Kirkland? Kurasa kau tidak harus menemuiku hanya untuk mengonfirmasi nilai batu itu."

"Tepat."

Vash mengangguk. Dia meminta adiknya untuk menutup pintu dan jendela—juga menurunkan kerainya—lalu meminta Lily untuk segera pergi tidur. Ujarnya setelah keadaan sangat sepi dan remang, "Apa?"

"Adikmu terlihat cantik hari ini."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang ingin melamarnya, Kirkland. Bawakan padaku cincin, pendeta, kesetiaan, dan kebenaran, dan bukan batu delima dan penampilan kumuh. Adikku jauh lebih berharga daripada seluruh permata dan mutiara di dunia ini."

Vash setengah berteriak karena kesal. Arthur tertawa dan menatap ke sekeliling toko. Banyak perhiasan emas di simpan di kotak kaca di atas meja. "Tokomu cukup sukses, Zwingli?"

Kelihatannya Vash sedikit lebih tenang. Dia menjawab, "Seperti biasa."

Arthur melihat sebuah senapan laras panjang di belakang kursi Vash, dan dia berkata, "Dan selalu ditemani pistol tua seperti biasa."

"Jangan membuatku kembali kesal, Kirkland. Katakan padaku apa maumu kemari?"

"Kecermatan dan keahlian seorang ahli kimia. Apa lagi?"

"Kau akan berlayar?" Vash menaikkan keningnya. Dia menggosok tangan kirinya yang menghitam karena bekas luka yang dia dapat dari campuran bahan kimia yang pernah dia coba. Dia merasa luka itu berdenyut keras saat mengetahui maksud tatapan Arthur.

"Kau masih berkutat dengan bahan kimiamu?"

"Tidak lagi." Vash memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang hitam. Hanya ada jari tengah, jari manis, dan kelingking di sana. "Dan kau takkan tahu rasanya ketika lidahmu tidak lagi mampu membedakan rasa anggur ataupun babi hangus."

Vash menjulurkan lidahnya, dan lidah itu terlihat menghitam. "Aku tidak lagi mencoba mendekati hal-hal itu. Tidak lagi."

"Apa yang bisa membuat pikiranmu berubah?"

"Tidak ada." Vash menggeleng. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke cermin yang baru tadi sore dikirimkan dari kediaman gubernur. Cermin itu terlihat menghitam sisi-sisinya. "Tidak ada lagi setelah mataku nyaris rusak karena kimia."

"Bagaimana dengan _galleon_ harta karun milik Philip?"

Vash diam. Dia tetap mematut dirinya di depan kaca, dan melihat pantulan diri Arthur dari cermin. Akhirnya dia berkata lagi, "_Galleon_ seperti itu dijaga oleh Carriedo. Itu tetap tidak mengubah pikiranku."

"Aku akan menyerangnya."

Vash berbalik dengan cepat dan menggeleng tak percaya. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya. "Tidak. Kau tidak akan bisa. Kapten Laurinaitis juga melakukannya tahun lalu. Dan dia gagal."

"Aku akan mengalahkan Carriedo."

"Carriedo sangat kuat dan cakap, Kirkland. Kau tidak sebanding dengannya."

"Kau tak pernah melihatku bertarung dengannya. Kau hanya menduga-duga, Zwingli." Arthur keberatan jika dia dituduh lebih lemah dari si orang Spanyol. Vash mengusap tangan kirinya lagi. "Kapal Carriedo tidak membawa apa-apa. Tidak ada yang berharga di dalam kapalnya."

"_Boca del Dragon_."

"Kau tahu ada _galleon_ yang terdampar di sana?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Arthur mengangkat bahunya. "Tahu begitu saja."

Vash terlihat semakin gelisah. Dia terus mengusap tangan kirinya dan matanya melihat-lihat kesana kemari. "Bagaimana jika itu hanya _galleon_ biasa? Bagaimana jika yang mereka bawa hanya tembakau dan kayu manis? Beruntung bukan kulit sapi."

"Emas dan permata, Zwingli." Arthur terus menatap mata hijau Vash. "Para Don takkan takut diserang oleh musuh jika mereka tidak membawa barang yang berharga seperti itu. _Boca del Dragon_ adalah perairan yang cukup aman karena ada Carriedo di sana."

"Hm..."

Arthur tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Vash. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. "Anggap saja begitu. Tapi, anggap lagi bahwa _galleon_ itu berada di sebuah pelabuhan yang dijaga benteng. Carriedo sama tangguhnya dengan benteng tua, Kirkland. Dan... ah, _El Infante de Cid_-nya. Kapal anggun itu memiliki persenjataan terlengkap selautan."

"Tapi kapal itu berat, dan lemah. Kita bisa menghancurkannya—bisa jika kau mau bekerja dengan kimia lagi."

"Kau memiliki mulut manis, Kirkland."

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

"Aku sudah berinvestasi pada penyerangan Kapten Laurinaitis tahun lalu, dan aku tidak mendapatkan uangku kembali. Aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu." Arthur terlihat geli. "Aku membutuhkanmu di kapalku. Kau berlayar bersamaku."

"Astaga, Kirkland!" Vash terpekik. Dia sudah lama tidak berlayar, dan dia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk melakukannya lagi. "Kau menyuruhku meninggalkan Lily sendirian di sini?"

"Lily cukup dewasa dan cukup kuat untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri, Vash. Dia akan mengerti, keikutsertaanmu dalam penyerangan ini sangat penting."

Vash bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir. "Ya, kau mungkin benar. Aku akan memintanya tinggal bersama Michelle selama aku pergi. Ya. Pergi melakukan penyerangan untuk merebut _galleon_."

Tiba-tiba mata hijau Vash terlihat bersemangat. "Apa yang kau butuhkan, Kirkland?"

"Bubuk—" Arthur tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa puas di dalam hatinya. Dia tersenyum pada Vash yang kembali duduk di kursinya. "—dan sebuah ciptaan baru yang belum pernah diciptakan sebelumnya."

"Jangan setengah-setengah, Kirkland. Ceritakan padaku spesifikasinya."

.

Saat subuh menjelang, Arthur ditemui Alfred yang memiliki informasi mengenai keberadaan Si Albino dan adiknya. Mereka berdua ada di sebuah rumah judi bernama _Cap'n Nestling_, dan kapten bermata jamrud itu segera menuju tempat tersebut dan mendapati keduanya bermain _gleek_ dengan dua bajak laut Belanda.

Gilbert, disebut albino karena rambutnya seputih salju dan matanya bagaikan sebiji merah delima yang belum diasah. Tapi dia tidak seperti orang albino. Dia jauh lebih kuat dari mereka, dan sangat terampil. Dia ahli kesehatan di lautan, dan dia juga sama cakapnya di bidang yang lain. Namun, satu kelebihan yang membuatnya menjadi begitu dikenal adalah matanya yang indah, besar, cerah, dan melegenda. Penglihatan Gilbert di atas rata-rata penglihatan manusia lainnya. Sangat tajam, dan mampu menembus kegelapan segelap apapun.

Adiknya, Ludwig, seorang pria besar berotot. Tangan dan bahunya sangat besar dan kuat. Seolah mampu menghancurkan apapun yang dia genggam karena cengkramannya yang sangat keras dan kuat. Terutama kala memegang kemudi. Dia sangat mencintai kemudi, dan sangat bangga pada kemampuan mengemudinya. Ketika dia menggenggam kemudi, pikirannya seakan menyatu dengan kapal. Dia bisa merasakan apapun yang terjadi di setiap inci kapal.

Dalam membawa kapal berlayar, diperlukan rasa saling percaya antara juru mudi dan orang yang berada di haluan. Terutama jika mereka berada di perairan yang sulit ditembus dengan kemampuan yang biasa saja. Dan Gilbert dan Ludwig merupakan kolaborasi terbaik dalam pelayaran. Mereka berdua sering menyelamatkan Arthur ketika melewati karang maupun perairan beting. Karena itulah Arthur menginginkan mereka.

Arthur membawa sebotol anggur ke meja di samping empat orang itu berjudi. Dia mengamati permainan keempatnya. Gilbert, Ludwig, dan dua orang Belanda itu bermain _gleek_, sebuah permainan kartu yang tidak memiliki aturan taruhan biasa.

Pria Inggris itu mengamati dua orang Belanda yang menjadi lawan main si kakak beradik. Mereka berdua—orang-orang Belanda itu—pesolek. Mereka mengenakan pakaian dan kaus kaki bagus, jubah sutra mereka berenda, dan mereka tak henti-hentinya minum. Gilbert jarang minum saat bermain karena dia menganggap anggur dapat memengaruhi konsentrasi matanya. Sedangkan Ludwig hanya mengikuti apa yang kakaknya lakukan. Jika Gilbert tidak minum, maka dia pun tidak minum.

Gilbert dan Ludwig diam dalam permainan, berbeda dengan dua lawan main mereka yang bersenang-senang, ceroboh, selalu bersenda gurau, dan tertawa. Gilbert duduk bosan sambil menopang dagu ke tangan kanannya di atas meja. Tangan kirinya memegangi kartunya. Sedangkan Ludwig duduk tanpa ekspresi. Di depan keduanya ada tumpukan uang logam emas yang sebelumnya adalah milik dua orang Belanda.

Saat Arthur mengawasi, Ludwig mengambil tiga kartu yang sama, menunjukkan pada mereka, lalu dia mengambil uang orang-orang Belanda itu dengan diam. Gilbert terkekeh, tapi dua orang Belanda itu berteriak, "Curang!" dalam beberapa bahasa. Ludwig menggeleng, menolak bahwa dia bermain curang. Tangannya mengantongi uang yang dia dapatkan dengan cepat.

Orang-orang Belanda itu memaksa Ludwig dan Gilbert untuk melanjutkan permainan. Mereka bersikeras dan terlihat marah. Gilbert segera berdiri, "Tuan-tuan, kalian sudah tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk dipertaruhkan. Kami tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan yang tidak ada taruhannya."

Orang-orang Belanda tidak menerimanya. Mereka bertengkar dan berteriak. Sering kali menunjuk-nunjuk dua kakak beradik itu bergantian dengan penuh amarah. Namun, baik Gilbert maupun Ludwig sama sekali tidak terpancing pada hal itu. Gilbert mengumpulkan kartu yang berserakan di atas meja, sedangkan Ludwig tetap diam sambil mengamati keduanya bertengkar hingga pelayan—seorang bocah laki-laki—mendekati mereka. Gilbert menyerahkan sekeping _doubloon_ kepadanya, dan pelayan itu pergi lagi.

Orang-orang Belanda itu berdiri dan memberikan sumpah serapah pada keduanya. Gilbert masih tersenyum dan melanjutkan mengumpulkan kartu, dan Ludwig masih diam menanggapi kemarahan mereka berdua yang meminta uang mereka dikembalikan. Pria yang rambutnya disisir ke belakang itu tidak menjawab apapun atas semua kata-kata orang-orang yang menudingnya. Hingga salah satu pelaut Belanda itu menarik pisau dari ikat pinggangnya dan mengacungkannya di depan Ludwig, nyaris mengenai hidung mancung pria itu.

Yang seorang lagi mengeluarkan pistol, dan Ludwig segera beraksi. Dia mengibaskan tangannya yang besar, mencengkram pisau pelaut di depannya, dan mengayunkan benda itu ke bawah, menancap ke meja kayu. Dia juga menghantam perut orang Belanda yang lain hingga pria itu menjatuhkan pistolnya dan terbatuk-batuk karena pukulan tangan besar Ludwig. Serangan selanjutnya diberikan Gilbert yang segera menendang wajah si Belanda yang terbatuk-batuk hingga dia terjengkang ke lantai. Tangan Si Albino menggenggam kartu yang telah rapi dia kumpulkan.

Ludwig beralih pada orang Belanda yang lain. Orang malang itu terlihat ketakutan, dan dia gemetaran saat Ludwig mengangkat orang itu di atas kepalanya dan melemparkannya ke luar, ke lumpur yang ada di jalanan. Ludwig juga melakukan hal yang serupa pada si Belanda yang lain, yang masih terjengkang di lantai.

Seharusnya orang-orang Belanda itu segera pergi ketika Gilbert memberikan uang kepada si pelayan kecil tadi. Karena itu adalah pertanda bahwa akan ada kerusakan akibat perkelahian yang akan terjadi. Dan uang yang diberikan adalah uang muka untuk mengganti kerusakan yang ada.

Setelah keadaan menjadi kembali tenang, Gilbert dan Ludwig mengampiri Arthur yang tersenyum geli melihat keduanya. Mereka duduk di samping kapten Inggris itu. "Aku bahkan berpikir aku salah menilai mereka sebagai seorang pelaut. Mereka benar-benar baru."

Gilbert tertawa. Dia memesan sebotol rum, dan menjawab kata-kata Arthur, "Tapi, memeras mereka adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Kapten?" Ludwig segera menyuarakan keheranannya.

"Aku akan berlayar beberapa hari lagi."

"Kemana?"

"_Boca del Dragon_." Arthur berkata pelan.

Gilbert tertawa lagi. Kali ini mata merahnya terlihat lebih merah karena minumannya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Kau terlihat tidak tertarik, Gilbert?"

"Itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri, Kirkland. Kau mau mati?" Tapi kata-kata Gilbert bertentangan dengan kilat yang ditemukan Arthur di mata delimanya.

"Aku berlayar kesana bukan untuk bunuh diri, jadi kita tidak akan mati."

"_Boca del Dragon_ adalah tempat pembantaian. Kau akan benar-benar dimakan naga."

"Aku tak pernah takut."

"Kau gila." Gilbert memukul meja kayunya. Lalu dia terbahak-bahak, "Kau punya alasan bagus agar aku bisa ikut denganmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Gilbert melirik adiknya. Ludwig berkata kemudian, "Kau ingin menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, Kapten?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin membuatnya berarti."

"Apa hidupmu belum cukup manis, Kirkland?" Gilbert terkekeh. Arthur tersenyum. "Belum cukup manis bila belum menikmati emas Philip."

Kali ini dua kakak beradik diam. Arthur kembali berujar, "Kalian tahu aku membutuhkan kalian."

Gilbert menepuk bahu Ludwig. "Jika aku berlayar, dia juga berlayar. Jika dia tidak berlayar, aku juga tidak."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan salah satu dari kalian. Aku membutuhkan kalian berdua."

Dua kakak beradik diam lagi. Gilbert dan Ludwig saling berpandangan.

"Katakan sekali lagi padaku, Kirkland, kau punya alasan bagus untuk membuat kami ikut."

"Ya, aku punya alasan yang sangat bagus dan hebat. Dan aku akan memberitahukannya di Bull Bay."

Gilbert akhirnya tertawa lagi. "Baiklah. Aku ikut."

"Dan dengan bayaran yang setimpal." Ludwig menambahkan.

.

Arthur pergi ke _Diamond's Kiss_ ketika dia tahu Francis Bonnefoy ada di sana. Dia sekarang berada di depan sebuah pintu kamar di lantai dua, mengetuknya dan menunggu. Bisa didengar Arthur suara helaan napas dari dalam, lalu diikuti suara dua wanita yang cekikikan. Arthur mengetuk lagi.

"Pergi kau temui malaikat kematian!" Suara bentakan terdengar dari dalam. Suara seorang pria, bernada tinggi dan terdengar marah. Arthur diam selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk mengetuk lagi.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Masih suara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Kau, Babi Sialan! Pergilah!"

"Ini aku." Sang _privateer_ memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Ah! Sialan!" Terdengar jeda beberapa detik. "Masuklah, Arthur."

Arthur membuka pintu lebar-lebar dengan kakinya, sementara tubuhnya merapat ke pinggir, tidak masuk. Dalam hitungan detik, pispot dan isinya melayang melalui pintu yang terbuka. Dapat didengar oleh Arthur suara kekehan dari dalam kamar. "Arthur kurang ajar. Seperti biasanya, selalu waspada dan hati-hati. Kau akan hidup lebih lama daripada kami semua, sialan. Masuklah."

Arthur masuk dan melihat Francis berada di atas ranjang bersama dua wanita telanjang berambut pirang. "Yo, Arthur. Inggris Jalang!" Francis terkekeh. "Kau mengganggu waktuku. Kuharap kau punya alasan yang cukup untuk membuatku senang dan tidak membunuhmu."

"Ya, aku punya alasan yang bagus," jawab Arthur. Dia berdiri di depan ranjang Francis. Saling bertatapan dengan mata biru pria Perancis itu. Francis pun terlihat menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Arthur. Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Oh, ayolah, Arthur. Aku bukan seorang _mentalist_ yang bisa membaca pikiranmu." Francis terlihat jengah menunggu. Dia merangkul dua wanitanya, "Aku mulai tidak sabar."

Arthur diam dan hanya melirik dua wanita yang ada di kiri kanan Francis. Si pria berambut pirang sebahu segera mengerti, dan kemudian menyuruh dua perempuan itu untuk keluar dari kamar. Dengan patuh keduanya menuruti kata-kata si Perancis dan tanpa malu kepada Arthur, mereka turun dari tempat tidur tanpa berpakaian, berjalan untuk mengambil pakaian mereka di lantai dan berlalu di depan sang _privateer_ dengan santainya.

Arthur segera menutup pintu saat keduanya keluar.

"Mereka cantik, bukan? Keduanya orang Perancis. Sex orang Perancis adalah sex terbaik. Kau harus merasakannya sesekali, Arthur." Francis terkekeh.

"Ya, orang Perancis memang pelacur terbaik."

Francis tertawa mendengar ujaran Arthur. "Mereka jauh lebih handal daripada wanita Inggris yang tidak lebih baik dari babi betina."

Arthur hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

Francis duduk di ranjangnya. Meraih sebotol anggur dari nakas, menuangkannya ke gelas, dan menawarkannya kepada Arthur, "Anggur?"

"Tentu saja."

Arthur mendekat dan menerima gelas yang diberikan Francis. Mereka bersulang. "Untuk kesehatanmu."

"Dan untuk kewaspadaanmu." Francis tersenyum pada Arthur. Mereka menenggak minuman hingga habis, lalu kemudian saling berpandangan dalam diam.

Hanya ada alasan khusus kenapa Arthur harus membawa serta Francis, salah satu orang yang tidak Arthur percayai dalam hidupnya. Francis Bonnefoy, seorang Perancis yang angkuh, penuh harga diri, dan sangat sombong ini merupakan seorang pembunuh paling kejam di seluruh Karibia. Ayahnya adalah seorang algojo, dan ibunya tak pernah diketahui.

Francis sangat lihai dalam pertarungan berbagai jenis senjata. Entah itu pedang, pisau, _crossbow_, maupun pistol. Namun, senjata terakhir sangat jarang digunakan oleh sang Perancis karena dia lebih menyukai cara membunuh dalam diam dan kilat. Tangannya sangat cepat dalam memotong apapun, bahkan leher seseorang. Dia sangat dikenal. Dan juga ditakuti.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Bocah Tua? Kau ingin mencurahkan hatimu padaku? Silakan. Silakan."

"Aku akan berlayar beberapa hari lagi. Ke _Boca del Dragon_."

Kali ini Francis membalas tatapan Arthur. Dia diam selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Kau ingin aku ikut denganmu?"

"Begitulah."

Francis mengalihkan pandangannya ke botol yang dia pegang, dan kemudian menenggak anggur dari botolnya langsung. "Aku tidak mau ke sana."

Arthur diam. Francis berkata lagi, "Hanya orang gila yang mau ke sana."

"Aku pikir begitu."

Dua kali Francis menenggak anggur dari botolnya. Lalu mereka berdua diam.

"Kenapa kau ingin ke sana?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Arthur. _Privateer_ itu hanya berdiri sambil mempermainkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Kau mendengar tentang _galleon_ yang tersesat?" Francis terkikik. Arthur masih diam. Francis mendesah, "Ah... tentu saja karena _galleon_. Maaf, Arthur, aku lupa kalau kau gila harta."

"Aku tidak sendiri di dunia ini. Lebih khususnya, di kamar ini bukan aku satu-satunya orang yang gila pada emas permata."

Francis tertawa. Dia meletakkan botol anggurnya kembali. Dan kali ini menatap mata Arthur, "Penawaran apa yang kau berikan padaku jika aku ambil bagian dalam ekspedisi cari mati ini?"

"Aku akan memberimu empat bagian."

"Astaga, Arthur sayang." Francis berjengit. "Kau memberiku empat? Kau pikir semurah itu kah harga diriku? Kau pelit sekali, Kapten Kirkland."

"Lima bagian." Arthur berkata cepat-cepat sebelum Francis kembali mengeluh. Francis mendengus, "Kau bercanda? Aku mau sembilan."

"Enam."

"Delapan kalau begitu. Dan aku akan melakukannya."

"Kau akan melakukannya dengan enam."

Francis mendelikkan matanya bosan. "Kau mulai menyia-nyiakan kesabaranku, Kirkland. Aku lelah. Bagaimana dengan tujuh?"

"Enam."

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali, Arthur? Tujuh adalah harga mati. Dan kita akan berlayar besok. Atau lusa, atau kapan pun itu."

Arthur diam dan menatapnya. Setelah memutuskan bahwa perdebatan mereka takkan usai jika Arthur tidak menyudahinya, dia akhirnya mengalah. Dia tidak mau direpotkan oleh orang ini jika Francis merasa tidak puas dan merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. "Baiklah. Tujuh. Sepakat."

Francis tertawa puas. Dia mengulurkan kembali botol anggur dan menuangkannya ke gelas yang masih dipegang oleh Arthur. "Sesuai dugaanku, kau memang kapten yang cerdas, Arthur. Aku ingin mendengar rencana penyeranganmu sekarang."

Arthur menceritakan rencananya, dan Francis diam selama mendengarkan hal itu hingga selesai. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Arthur menyudahi cerita. "Kau tahu apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang tiga bangsa, Arthur?" tanyanya pada sang privateer. "Orang Spanyol yang pemalas, orang Perancis yang anggun, dan orang Inggris yang cerdik."

**.::To be continued::.**


End file.
